The present invention relates to a water-treating device. More particularly, the invention relates to a water-treating device that magnetizes water and adds minerals to water by agitating water by magnet and creating water flow through a porous member that contains minerals.
There are many prior art water-treating devices that magnetize water or add minerals to water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,058 to Lee et al. discloses a treating device that magnetizes water. Magnets adjacent a water container and a rotating magnet inside the container provides magnetic field to magnetize water. The device is adapted to be installed inside a refrigerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,900 to Naito discloses a water filter in which ceramic particles, magnetic pieces and annular magnets are embedded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,296 to Sherman discloses a solar powered water purifier that releases metallic ions into water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,381 to Urakami discloses a treating device that includes a spherical rotating body arranged in a fluid passage. The body includes magnets embedded in a predetermined way inside the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,489 to Urakami discloses a three-layer filter that includes a pre-filter, an activated carbon filter, and a ceramic micro screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,668 to Kim discloses a treating device for making hexagonal water, in which two cases arranged serially along water path imparts magnetization vertically and then horizontally.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,490 to Kim discloses a water purifier capable of magnetizing water and adding ceramic components into the magnetized water. The purifier includes a rotating permanent magnet and a ceramic filter.
The present invention contrives to improve efficiency of a water treating device.
An object of the invention is to provide a water-treating device that can agitate water more efficiently so that magnetization and mineral addition should be enhanced.
Another object of the invention is to provide a water-treating device that can drive a rotating magnet more powerfully.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a water-treating device that has a more durable rotating magnet.
To achieve the above-described objects, the invention provides a water-treating device. The water-treating device includes a water jar, a magnetic agitator, an additive container having a bottom plate and a sleeve attached to the bottom plate, and an agitator driver that rotates the magnetic agitator. The additive container is positioned inside the water jar and the magnetic agitator is positioned inside the additive container. The sleeve of the additive container has an outer wall and an inner wall. The inner wall has a circular shape, and the outer wall has a shape of an octagon. The additive container further includes mineral particles and bamboo charcoal particles that are filled between the inner wall and the outer wall. The mineral particles include coral calcium and mineral stone. The inner wall and the outer wall have a plurality of holes so that water can flow through the holes. The magnetic agitator has a base and a fin that protrudes upward from the base. The fin is Y-shaped, and the base is positioned on the bottom plate, and rotated by the agitator driver.
The magnetic agitator further includes an agitator magnetic bar between the fin and the base, and the agitator magnetic bar is a permanent magnet.
The base of the magnetic agitator has a shape of a disc having an upper surface and a lower surface. The lower surface is convex. An agitator metal plate is attached to the lower surface and covers part of the lower surface.
Preferably, the agitator metal plate covers about two-thirds of the area of the lower surface.
The bottom plate has a bottom metal plate attached to the bottom plate. The agitator metal plate contacts the bottom metal plate.
The agitator driver has two driver magnets, and a motor for rotating the driver magnets about an axis of rotation. The driver magnets are positioned opposite about the axis of rotation.
The driver magnets and the agitator magnetic bar are arranged so that the north pole of one of the two driver magnets faces the south pole of the agitator magnetic bar, and the south pole of the other of the two driver magnets faces the north pole of the agitator magnetic bar.
Preferably, the agitator magnetic bar has magnetic field strength of about 5500 gauss, and each of the driver magnets has magnetic field strength of about 3500 gauss.
The water-treating device further comprises a display and a sound signal generator. The display and the sound signal generator may be used to show a visual change reminder and to give an audible alarm for replacing the additive container.
In an alternative embodiment, the fin of the magnetic agitator is made of a permanent magnet, rather than having a separate magnet bar.
The advantages of the present invention are numerous in that: (1) a stronger turbulent flow of water is generated to enhance magnetization of water and mineral addition; (2) a more durable agitator is provided; and (3) a more efficient driving mechanism for rotating an agitator is provided.
Although the present invention is briefly summarized, the fuller understanding of the invention can be obtained by the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims.